Other Mother
by manyuu
Summary: Eight-year old Harry Potter suddenly moves to Oregon when his uncle accepts a better job there. Ashland, Oregon to be exact. That's where he meets 11-year olds, Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :)- I own nothing of these fandoms whatsoever. Be it Harry Potter or any others, I take no credit in ever writing these series/book[s].**

**Summary: Eight-year old Harry Potter suddenly moves to Oregon when his uncle accepts a better job there. Ashland, Oregon to be exact. That's where he meets 11-year olds, Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat.**

**A/N: 'Ello to you all. If there are any mistakes in my story, please tell me. I can't make it better without knowledge of my errors.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER ONE :]<em>

"Hurry up, boy! The rain will soak through our luggage!" Vernon Dursley said as he watched his tiny nephew, through the window, carry the over-sized luggage and suitcases from the car. He stayed in the house, where it wasn't exactly warm, but it was better than outside in the cold rain.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said his nephew, Harry James Potter, quietly. His giant cast-offs that once belonged to Dudley were being soaked and dragged him down. He made sure to never let any of the bags touch the muddy grounds, his Uncle would blow a gasket if he found that he had dirtied anything of theirs.

Uncle Vernon glared at him once more for the twentieth time that day and turned to face his son, Dudley, who had just come in the room.

"Daad, I'm huungry!" he whined, Dudley Dursley hadn't much neck and was very overweight. With blond which lay smoothly on his thick, fat head and small, watery blue eyes. In all, he looked much like his father.

"Oh, Dinky Duddydums, you look absolutely famished! Hurry, Vernon, Dudleykins wasting away!" Aunt Petunia cried just as she entered the room and heard of her son's cry of distress. She was thin, blonde, and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. It had once came in useful when she would spend her time craning over garden fences and spying on the neighbors.

"You're right, Petunia. BOY! Are you done with those luggage yet?" he looked out the window again and saw Harry walking back up the stairs to put the last of it away.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Just the last box is needed to be brought in." Harry said. His tiny, thin hands grasped the sides of the box, which contained canned food, and quickly hauled it up inside. After he closed the trunk of the car, of course.

"Good, now go cook supper!" Uncle Vernon said. Dudley was behind his father and looked out towards Harry. That's when he stuck out big tongue at Harry and wore a smug smile on his face. Harry nodded and quickly left to prepare the dinner which he wouldn't most likely get to eat. He knew better than to respond to Dudley's childish attitudes and chose to follow orders instead.

_-Please Choose To Ignore Me For I Shall Serve To Be A Time Skip-_

Uncle Vernon disliked Harry. No. He down right _hated_ him. Loathed him, despised him, disliked him, hated him, any other words you can think of that would show his hatred to his own nephew in a single word. And that is why he chose to give Harry a new bedroom. A cupboard. Under the stairs. Again.

This one was much smaller than his old one. Only because of Harry's small, malnourished body was he able to actually lay down without hitting the wall. Harry sighed, at least he was fed something today. A single slice of bread and half a glass of water wouldn't be considered a snack, but it was the only thing he had eaten all day.

He was used to this, he didn't like them, but he wouldn't dare be caught complaining. He wouldn't be complaining period. As much as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were his least favorite human beings, they were family. His uncle, aunt, and cousin. Who have complete power over everything he does, but that's besides the point. Harry had taken a cold shower in which Dudley thought it'd be funny to dump cold water on him again, to 'make sure he was clean'.

Of course, he was the one who had the mop up the mess, he didn't even get time to dry off before he received a slap in the face and was shoved into the cupboard.

He curled into a ball and silently cried. His bright, emerald eyes were clouded with pain and misery. He tried to stop shivering and gather as much warmth as he could. He was shaking so hard that it seemed like his pale, petite body may break.

When he calmed down enough, he nodded off to sleep and tried to imagine what his parents would have been like.

Maybe they were nice.

Maybe they were like the Dursleys.

Or just maybe they would treat him like he was the most precious thing in the world to them.

Harry couldn't picture himself being wanted by anyone.

"No one would want such a freak like you." his Uncle had sneered at him. Harry truly believed that no one of this Earth would ever like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh.<strong>

**A/N: So sorry for all the mistakes and everything else. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :)- I don't own Coraline nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Eight-year old Harry Potter suddenly moves to Oregon when his uncle accepts a better job there. Ashland, Oregon to be exact. That's where he meets 11-year olds, Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat.**

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, I'm editing the ANs in this story because looking back, I sound like an idiot.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER TWO :]<em>

After the water incident yesterday, the Dursley decided that Harry wouldn't make breakfast in case he spilled, broke, or dropped anything else. And also because of the incident, Harry received no breakfast.

"Mum! I'm bored," Dudley told his mother. "I wanna go outside!"

"Dudley, honey, it's muddy out. You'll get dirty," said Aunt Petunia, trying to soothe her baby boy.

"No!" screamed Dudley. "It's boring in here and the frea-Harry will play with me. Won't you, Harry?" Dudley sent a twisted grin at Harry. Harry looked up from where he was shivering on the floor and stared at his cousin. No furniture were moved yet so he had decided to settle down on the hard, cold floors 'til his Aunt had him doing chores.

"Yes, Dudley..." Harry moved his stare to the ground.

Aunt Petunia glared at her nephew. Well, if something did happen, then the freak could be used as a shield for her precious, little boy. Fine, as long as he doesn't track any mud inside the house. Pursing her lips, she finally said, "Fine, but I don't want any trouble from you, boy. If I hear so much as a complain from Dudleykins about you, you'll be painting this whole place without breaks."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, "I won't be of trouble."

"Whatever, go get your coat and boots. I don't want anything filthy, you'll be getting it all over the place."

Harry nodded and went to go fetch his coat and boots. His teacher of two years before bought it for him. She'd said it had bothered her how he had come to school without one and giving it to his aunt and uncle, she told them that she hoped that it wasn't too weird for a teacher to be buying a single student something.

His aunt let him keep it only because it wouldn't fit Dudley and it might raise suspicion from the teacher. Harry was overjoyed when his aunt had said he could keep it. Due to Harry's malnourished frame, it was a bit big. Harry would put on the coat, button it, tie the sash around his waist, then put the green, knee-length boots on.

It wasn't _much_ bigger than him. The sleeves were just long and so was the length of the coat, it stopped just above his boots.

As Harry put on his boots and coat, Dudley went up to him grinning, "Even if nobody else is here to play Harry-Hunting with me, I can still play by myself."

"Yes, Dudley. My, what a smart boy you are! Of course, it'll totally work. An over-sized whale chasing his smaller and faster cousin. I can already see how this is going to turn out!" Harry rolled his eyes as he said this.

Dudley's grin disappeared.

He snarled, "I'll get you for that, you little freak!"

Harry ran out the door and towards which ever direction his legs took him. Dudley may be over-weight, stupid, and slow, but he was strong. Harry was not going to take any chances at getting caught and flattened as a pancake if Dudley chose to sit on him.

Harry dared a look behind him. He had lost Dudley. He cringed at the anger he'd face from his uncle and aunt if Dudley told them something. Just then, he bumped into something. Or more like some_one_.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oof!"

Harry was sprawled on the ground. Luckily, he was in a dry patch of dirt. He couldn't say the same to the person he had bumped into though.

"Ugh, great." the stranger said as she wiped off the mud off her yellow raincoat.

"Oh, um, e-excuse me! I wasn't watching where I was going and it seems I-I've bumped into you. A-are you okay?" Harry stuttered slightly, he hoped he didn't cause any trouble for the girl. This girl's appearance was a bit strange. Well, only her hair. She had short blue hair and brown eyes. She had on a yellow raincoat with yellow rain boots and a hat.

Harry looked different from both her and the Dursleys. Harry had messy, black hair which seemed as if it was never cut and were a bit below his shoulders. He had emerald green eyes, round glasses, and a pale complexion that may have been because of the cupboard and undernourishment. Oh, and Harry was quite short.

The girl, who looked to be eleven, glanced at Harry and said, "Yeah, it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going too. Are you lost?"

"Huh? No, it's just...my cousin was chasing me and I really didn't want to be caught. No matter how slow he is."

"Well, did you just move in or were you already living here?"

"We just moved in yesterday." Harry looked up at the girl and cocked his head to the right.

"Really? We just moved in today! So, what's your name?"

"My name's Harry Potter." Would she actually be his friend?

"I'm Coraline Jones. Are you British? Your accent is really noticeable," said Coraline and she started wiping down her raincoat once more.

"Yeah..."

"BOY!"

Harry flinched harshly. "I-I have to go...see you next time?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Harry." Coraline had jumped a bit at how loud the voice was. Not like she was going to admit it though.

"Bye Coraline..."

_'That was strange,'_ Coraline thought as she walked home._ 'First that weird kid, Wybie was it? And the cat. Now Harry, but he isn't all that weird. Small, but not really weird.'_

"Coraline, was that one of the neighbors?" her mother said from the kitchen as she typed away on her laptop.

"Yeah, mom." Coraline said as she headed upstairs. Today was just weird.

* * *

><p><strong>[EDIT] AN: Sorry for an mistakes, I won't be updating for quite a while. I just haven't been to into writing at all. **


End file.
